She's Not You
by cheesecake2395
Summary: Bella and Edward used to the best of friends. But Tanya came in to the scene, and everything went wrong.
1. Prologue

A/N: This was **supposed to be** a one-shot. But I decided to make it a story because it was long to make it as a one-shot. Based on new David Archuleta's song _"She's Not You"_. I personally love the song, and I personally love Archie! Haha! =) So enjoy this story and please, review! Thanks so much! Sorry if the Prologue is so short. I cut it off from the original Chapter 1, so the story continually flows from the Prologue to the Chapter 1.

She's Not You

* * *

**EPOV**

My life is already a constant routine. Waking up, going to the bathroom, wearing my clothes for the day (usually picked out by my-sometimes annoying-pixie sister, Alice), eating breakfast, going to school, seeing my girlfriend Tanya, going to each one of my classes, eating lunch at the school's cafeteria, attending Biology class, which is literally HELL for me, the bell ringing after a few classes later, escorting Tanya to her house, heading home, eating dinner with family, doing homework and sleeping.

I have been doing those ALMOST everyday for exactly five years. Of course, weekends are excluded, but I usually spend my weekends locking my music room door and playing and sometimes make music using my prized possession, my grand piano. Oh I almost forgot! Did you wonder why I said that Biology class in school is HELL for me?

Okay, I'll tell you my story.


	2. The Beginning of Friendship

**A/N: All chapters would be in Edward's POV. I plan to make another story, with a different title of course, and with Bella's POV instead. But that will come along later, after I finished this story. So just enjoy the story and please review! I need at least 3 reviews for me to publish the next chapter. =)  
**

**She's Not You**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had a best friend when I was about ten. I met her on the beach seven years ago. It was 4 in the afternoon. I was standing at the bank when a girl about my age tripped right in front of me. I suddenly felt worry and began helping her up. "Are you alright?" I asked. When I met her eyes, I was suddenly met by two gorgeous chocolate-colored orbs that I can easily get lost into. I was suddenly lost in thought, I even forgot my own name the time I saw her face. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. I was interrupted when she had closed her eyes and blushed? She had blushed indeed. She was so cute when she did that. _Edward, stop it. You haven't know the girl's name for God's sake and you are already calling her cute?,_ my other side annoyed me. I'll try to talk to her now, but I was nervous. Oh well.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. You?" I asked politely and handing my hand out. "Uhmm…I'm Bella. Bella Swan." she answered while taking my hand. Swan? It suddenly rang a bell but I can't remember when I have ever met a person who has Swan for a last name. "Pleased to meet you, Bella." I said while shaking her hand. When she took my hand, I felt electricity through it that I almost shivered. She had the same reaction. Did she felt it too? "You too." She said. Her voice was like an angel's. How come an angel had fallen from above and landed here in front of me?

"What happened to you? Why had you tripped?" I questioned. She blushed again, must be embarrassed. How cute she is. I will not ever get tired looking at her while she's blushing. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry, it's my fault! I was not looking to where I was heading to and tripping at nothing is really an occurrence on me." She blurted out. She's blaming herself for what happened? What a generous girl, but it's wrong. "No, no need to apologize. No harm done." I raised my hands and smiled at her, then I sat down on the sand. She smiled too. That made me even smile more. "Are you doing anything?" I asked. "No, why?" She seemed confused. "If you want, you can hang out with me here. Uhmm...I want to know you more." I asked nervously. Her face lit up, then she nodded.

"Okay, but not too late. My dad would be looking for me. Maybe he would have a search party and bring along his guns again, as he did once I was lost when I'm younger." I did not hear anything anymore after she said the word "guns". I must have looked terrified that when she sat beside me, she laughed so hard that it's like there's no tomorrow. "Look at your face! Hahaha! Oops, I'm sorry. I haven't explained that to you well. My dad's Chief Swan, Charlie Swan. I remember the name Cullen. Is your dad Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" "Uhh..yes." That's why it rang a bell. Chief Swan, Bella Swan. Why haven't I thought of that earlier? I must be the one blushing. "You are probably wondering how I'd known your dad. Like I said earlier, tripping is an occurrence to me and that sometimes lead to accidents. I have always been brought to the hospital since I was born." She laughed. I laughed with her too, removing any tension I felt a while ago.

I learned that her real name was Isabella Marie Swan, she was an only child, her mom, Renee, left her with Charlie when she was four and she is currently studying in Forks Middle School, same school as me. I got excited when she said that but wondered how come I haven't met her before now. We continued like that, exchanging stories of our lives with each other until it was almost dark.

She told me she needed to be home before seven. She then wrote something on the sand and by looking at it, those were numbers. "My home phone number. Please, please call me. I usually get bored easily. I need something to do at home. Okay, I really need to go now. Bye, Edward!" She turned around and ran away fast but not before I saw her blush. "Bye Bella! 'Til next time!" I shouted for her to hear. I looked at the numbers on the sand and memorized them. When she vanished in my vision, it felt like a part of my heart had also vanished. I don't know why I felt like that at such a young age, but I do know one thing: _Bella Swan was special_.


End file.
